


Movie Night

by RouxRoux



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Humour, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouxRoux/pseuds/RouxRoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie is let down by Bill, and decides to drown her sorrows at Fangtasia.  However, she drowns her sorrows a little too much and ends up having to let Eric look after her, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Originally written for Northman Maille in the Sookie's Secret Santa.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I am no longer using live journal due to technical issues. However, you can now follow me on twitter Roux1000 or like my Facebook page to keep up to date on my projects. All important links are in my profile.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Charlaine Harris and the creators of True Blood.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Language and sexual content.

 

 

Movie Night.

 

Sookie drove her yellow ford to an abrupt stop; she climbed out of the vehicle and slammed the car door closed. She then pulled her handbag over her shoulder, and walked to the entrance of Fangtasia with an angry, hip shimmying walk.

 

Pam stood at the entrance of Shreveport’s only vampire bar, when she saw Sookie approach. The beautiful and sassy vampire cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Sookie was doing here. As far as she knew, Eric had not summoned her, there was no supernatural disaster that Sookie needed aid with, and Sookie had been paid her $10,000 for her work in Dallas.

 

 _What does she want now?_ Pam mentally questioned, surveying Sookie’s clothes. The blonde telepath was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a black cardigan; hardly an outfit for an evening out, certainly _not_ at Fangtasia anyway. The uniform for this joint was leather and PVC; so Pam’s curiosity was more than piqued. 

 

“Hi, Pam,” Sookie said, with an annoyed edge to her voice.

 

“Sookie…what can we do you for?” Pam purred the question.

 

“Oh, I’m just here for a drink and to have a good time,” Sookie answered flippantly.

 

Pam blinked in surprise. “Dressed like that?”

 

Sookie narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. “ _Yes, Pam, dressed like this_!”

 

Pam took a step back, wondering if she had offended Sookie. She hadn’t intended too, for once, she was just surprised to learn that Sookie was here for a _night out_ when she seemed to be dressed so casually.

 

Sookie sighed, she felt bad about snapping at Pam, it wasn’t her who had Sookie in such a foul mood. “Sorry. Let’s just say, my original plans for tonight got changed last minute!”

 

“Right…” Pam replied nervously, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Sookie’s bad mood.

 

“I’m gonna go on in and get a drink,” Sookie said, walking passed the vampiress.

 

Pam watched quietly as Sookie walked into the bar. If her curiosity had been stirred with Sookie’s arrival, it was certainly spiking now, wanting to know what had the Bon Temps waitress in such a huff.

 

With a hand on her hip, Pam sauntered into the establishment she helped Eric run. Scanning the crowd, Pam spotted Sookie sitting at the bar, downing a drink.

 

Pam walked up to the seated Sookie and sat in one of the barstools beside her. “She’ll have another of those,” Pam said to the bartender, ordering Sookie a drink.

 

Sookie looked at Pam with a shocked expression on her face.

 

“On me,” Pam smiled, pointing out she was buying this drink for Sookie. “Now, why don’t you tell me all about what has you so _irked_.”

 

“You really wanna know?” Sookie questioned dubiously.

 

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be asking. Don’t worry, if I get bored, I’ll soon leave you alone,” Pam answered.

 

The bartender delivered Sookie’s second drink. Sookie released a shaky breath; she took a big gulp of her drink – consuming half the contents of the glass – and decided to spill the beans to Pam. “Bill let me down.”

 

“Really?” Pam tried to sound sincere, but her eagerness for juicy gossip was far too obvious.

 

Sookie knocked the rest of her drink back. “Did you know he’s been taking night classes?”

 

Pam blinked in surprise. “No…what for?”

 

“He’s been learning to use a computer.” 

 

“Hmm…he never said anything,” Pam commented.

 

“Don’t _I_ know it!”

 

“You mean he didn’t even tell you?” Pam questioned with a tilt of her head.

 

“Didn’t mention a damn word to me! Just left me wondering where he was all this time!”

 

“How inconsiderate.”

 

“Exactly! I could have made plans while he had his _Monday night class_ , instead of sitting around waiting for him!” Sookie said, making quotation marks with her hands.

 

Enjoying Sookie’s wrath at Bill and wondering what Sookie would come out with if she was plied with more alcohol, Pam made a hand gesture to the bartender to keep the drinks coming. A third drink was placed in front of Sookie and drunk just as quickly as the first two were.

 

“So what was Bill having computer classes for?” Pam pressed.

 

Sookie shrugged and pouted. “I don’t know, he won’t fucking tell me! All he says is, ‘it is vampire business’ or ‘it is not for you to worry about, Sookeh’,” Sookie said, doing an impersonation of Bill.

 

Pam had to hold back a snigger. 

 

“Every time I try and see him all he does is _tap, tap, tap_ at the computer,” Sookie said, miming typing at the wooden bar. “He doesn’t even notice I’m there. I could walk around his house completely butt naked, stuffing jelly beans down his couch, walking flour into his rug while singing ‘I Know a Song That Will Get on Your Nerves’, and he _still_ wouldn’t pay attention to me!”

 

“How rude,” Pam said, with her lips twitching in mirth at the image Sookie described.

 

Sookie was given a fourth drink which she downed quickly. “You know what really pisses me off?”

 

“What?” Pam asked, propping her elbow on the bar and resting her chin in her hand, wanting to hear the rest of the tale.

 

“There’s this movie I’ve wanted to see for months,” Sookie said, wagging her forefinger to elaborate her point. “And Bill said he would take me, but every single night I wanna go, he’s working! Well, tonight was the last night it was showing, and Bill promised to take me…he _promised_ …but I said, ‘if you gotta work, just tell me, ‘cos Tara is more than willing to come with me to see the film’, but he said, ‘Sookeh, I promise to take you to the movies’, and guess what happened when I got to Bill’s tonight?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Tap, tap, tap at the fucking computer! ‘Oh, was it tonight you wanted to go to the movies?’,” Sookie said, impersonating Bill once again. Another drink was given to her and she drank it in one gulp.

 

“The nerve of the guy!”

 

“I could have seen that movie with Tara! He’s let me down… _again_!”

 

“You should have just stood him up and went with your girl friend to the movies.”

 

“Yeah! I should have. Stupid Bill. And I hate the way he drinks True Blood, he always slurps!” Sookie complained, drinking another drink. She was starting to be more liberal with her complaints of Bill as the alcohol flowed in her blood stream.

 

Pam grinned, realising that tonight was going to be _very_ entertaining.

 

Sookie carried on drinking and talking with Pam about all that annoyed her with Bill. She complained about his habits that irritated her, she let Pam in on the details of he sex life, and spilled the beans on her discontent with her relationship and Bill's ideals. Sookie continued on like this, merrily talking away with Pam like a gossiping school girl, until... 

 

Eric walked into his bar wondering why his child, Pam, was not on duty at the door. He soon found out why she was not at her designated station, when he saw her sitting at the bar laughing merrily with _Sookie Stackhouse_. Normally, he would not have believed such a scenario, were it not for the fact he witnessed it with his own eyes.

 

Both Pam and Sookie were sitting at the bar together, talking like old friends as Pam handed Sookie a glass of drink. Sookie seemed a little unsteady in her seat as she swayed slightly on the tall barstool, and Eric was unable to tell what the two women were talking about from this distance as Sookie's speech was slightly slurred. Eric came to the conclusion that Sookie was under the influence of alcohol; no doubt such a fact was aided by his child who he witnessed giving Sookie another drink.

 

Eric approached Sookie and Pam.

 

Feeling Eric's presence, Pam turned her head in her maker's direction. "Eric, what good timing, Sookie here has been telling me all sorts of things about Bill...oh, Sookie..." Pam suddenly turned her attention to the blonde telepath, touching her arm. "Show Eric your impersonation of Bill...you have to see this, it's hilarious," Pam finished her sentence at Eric.

 

Sookie straightened in her seat - as best she could in her inebriated state - and pulled a long serious face like her lover, Bill Compton. "Sookeh. Sookeh I will protect you, Sookeh...why the fuck does he pronounce my name with a H in it? It's spelt with an I E on the end!" an exasperated Sookie said, throwing her hands in the air.

 

Pam was chuckling.

 

Eric gave Sookie a concerned look.

 

The bartender then placed another drink atop of the bar. "How many has Sookie had?" Eric asked of Pam.

 

“Who knows, I’ve not been counting,” Pam answered, picking up the glass to give to Sookie.

 

Eric took the glass from Pam’s hand. “I think she has had more than enough!” he said, with an accusing glare at Pam.

 

“What?” Pam questioned innocently.

 

“Nope,” Sookie said, shaking her head and waving her hand. “Eric’s right, if I have another one, I’m gonna puke!”

 

Both Eric and Pam gave Sookie a dubious look, recoiling back ever so slightly.

 

Suddenly, the music in the bar changed to something more up tempo.

 

Sookie hoped down from her seat. “I love this song,” she exclaimed excitedly, running out to the dance floor to join the other dancers, leaving her handbag on the bar.

 

Pam picked Sookie’s bag up and placed it on her lap, safeguarding the item. 

 

Eric and Pam watched Sookie dance all by herself; her hips swayed sexily as she threw her arms in the air, losing herself to the music.

 

“She can _move_ ,” Pam commented, shimmying her shoulders to Sookie’s rhythm.

 

Eric placed the glass of drink down on the bar behind him, and continued to watch Sookie longingly. However, Eric wasn’t the only admirer Sookie was receiving; many of the males were just as keen as Eric was, if not more. 

 

One overly confident man joined Sookie dancing, though this was unknown to her. He ground his hips and pumped his fist suggestively behind Sookie before reaching down to grab her butt.

 

Eric moved quickly, grasping the man’s wrist before he touched Sookie and twisted it. The man fell to one knee and cried out in pain. Sookie spun round, shocked to find what was going on behind her, and then angered that someone had tried to touch her up.

 

“Hey…what’s your problem man?” the restrained man questioned.

 

“Back off,” Eric growled.

 

Sookie placed her hands on her hips and looked at the man angrily.

 

“Why don’t _you_ back off, she ain’t _your_ bit of ass!” the man stupidly spat.

 

Eric snapped his fangs out and hissed, believing actions spoke louder than words. The man soon got the message, and pulled out of Eric’s hold with frightened eyes, running out of the building.

 

“Jerk!” Sookie huffed.

 

Eric regarded Sookie, retracting his fangs.

 

“Do you know how often I get that at work…if it wasn’t for Sam…” Sookie suddenly started to fall backwards on her unsteady feet.

 

Eric grabbed Sookie, pulling her into his chest and keeping her from falling.

 

“Thanks,” Sookie said, she seemed to have come over all woozy, no doubt that the vast amount of alcohol she had consumed was catching up with her.

 

For a brief moment, Sookie seemed to forget herself as her fingers flexed to feel Eric’s strong muscles beneath his shirt. Ever since Eric had tricked her into drinking his blood in Dallas, she had often envisioned what was under Eric’s clothes, perhaps more so now than ever before. 

 

Sookie’s head started to spin. “I think I should go home,” she said, pulling out of Eric’s embrace, deciding to leave before she had an accident or acted on certain desires she had for the vampire Sheriff.

 

Sookie hobbled over to Pam on unsteady feet and collected her handbag. “Night, Pam. It was nice seeing you,” she said, walking out of the door with a wave.

 

“Bye-bye, Sookie; and for once I can actually say the same thing about you,” Pam hummed cheerily.

 

Eric gave his child a disgruntled look before walking out of his bar and following Sookie. He found her walking in a zigzag pattern towards her car, trying to fish her keys out of her handbag.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Eric asked, walking up to Sookie with a shoulder rolling swagger.

 

Startled, Sookie spun on her heel to face Eric with a hand going to her heart and almost toppling over.

 

“You are not driving home in this state,” Eric insisted with his arms folded.

 

Sookie burst out laughing and playfully slapped Eric on the chest. The former Viking was taken by surprise with Sookie’s actions and his folded arms flew open. “Do you know how many times I have to take people’s car keys away when they’re too drunk to drive…and now it’s happening to me,” Sookie said, once she stopped laughing. 

 

She then took a couple of unwanted steps backwards, and had to hold her arms out to keep her balance. “Maybe I should get a cab,” Sookie said with a worried expression on her face when she realised just how drunk she was. 

 

Sookie opened her handbag, taking a look inside. “Where’s my phone? PHONE…where are you?” Having little luck in finding her cell phone she shoved the bag into Eric’s chest. “See if you can find my phone,” she spoke to the bemused vampire, turning around to look for her desired object in the night time air. “Where the hell did it run too?” Sookie said the question to no one in particular, as her back faced Eric with her hands were on her hips.

 

Eric took a peek in the bag that had been given to him and saw the shiny phone at the top. He shook his head and closed the bag. “Come, I will drive you home,” he said, taking Sookie’s arm and helping her walk to his car.

 

“Eric…that’s so _sweet_ of you,” Sookie gushed, trotting along unsteadily.

 

Eric helped Sookie into his red Corvette and buckled her in before giving her handbag back. He then walked round to the other side of the car and got in himself.

 

“This is a nice car,” Sookie said, looking around in amazement.

 

“Thank you,” Eric replied, starting the engine.

 

“No, really, this is a nice car,” Sookie repeated herself.

 

“Again, thank you.”

 

“This car is _so_ nice,” Sookie continued.

 

Eric made no reply, feeling his jaw set with irritation.

 

“I’d love to own a car as _nice_ as this-”

 

“Sookie…you have told me four times in a row how nice my car is.”

 

“Oh…sorry…but this car really is nice-”

 

“Sookie, if you continue to tell me my car is nice, I will insist this journey be made in silence.”

 

Sookie sealed her lips shut and nodded her head quickly in agreement.

 

For about 10 minutes the journey was made in silence, when Sookie suddenly started crying. “Bill is so horrible to me,” she wailed.

 

Eric felt every muscle in his body stiffen as he was unsure with what was happening and unable to understand Sookie’s sudden mood swing.

 

“I hardly ever see him now. He never comes over any more, and when I go and see him, I wonder why I even bother. Sometimes he doesn’t even say hello when I walk into his house, he ignores me that much,” Sookie continued to wail.

 

Eric felt like he was in a very delicate position as Sookie’s tears worsened.

 

“We were supposed to go to the movies tonight, to see the new Jennifer Lopez film I had wanted to see, I didn’t really care about the film, well I did kinda – I’ve wanted to see it for months and tonight was the last night it was showing – but that’s not the point! Bill and I were supposed to be spending time together…and he chose to work rather than be with me!” Sookie sobbed.

 

“Are you seriously crying?” Eric asked carefully.

 

“Yes!” Sookie wailed and sobbed for a good few minutes longer, dabbing her wet eyes with a tissue from her bag. “We don’t even have sex anymore!” Sookie eventually revealed when she was able to physically talk.

 

Eric was a mixture of feeling uncomfortable at Sookie’s tears, yet jubilant at the dismal state of Bill and Sookie’s relationship. 

 

“Please do not do that,” Eric eventually said, finding he really did not like Sookie’s tears.

 

“Do what?” Sookie asked with shuddering breath and continuing to cry.

 

“Cry,” Eric answered awkwardly.

 

“I can’t help it,” Sookie replied, and then cried heavily some more when she suddenly stopped. “I feel sick,” she declared, looking rather green.

 

Eric took his eyes off the road for a brief second to glance at Sookie. “How can you feel sick? You were crying just this second ago.”

 

“I’m gonna puke,” Sookie spoke, covering her mouth with her hand and looking even greener.

 

“You are not going to vomit,” Eric disagreed.

 

“I’m telling you, I am, stop the car!”

 

“It is only another half an hour to your house-”

 

“Eric, stop this car or I’m gonna puke over your shiny dashboard!” a distressed Sookie interrupted.

 

Eric took another quick glance at Sookie, and saw her covering her mouth while her body prepared to heave; she also looked an unsightly colour of green.

 

“Shit!” Eric swore, pulling his car to a sudden stop in a lay by.

 

He moved quickly to get Sookie out of his Corvette, opening the door when she toppled out onto her hands and knees and vomited violently. Eric pulled a face of disgust and stepped back so as not to get vomit on his shoes. Sookie continued to cough and heave, bringing up the liquid content of her stomach with watering eyes.

 

“Sookie! You are getting it every where!” Eric complained.

 

It was then that another vehicle appeared on the road. Eric saw the flashing blue lights before he heard the sirens. The police car stopped directly beside Eric’s sports car. A police officer stepped out of the car with sunglasses and a hat on; his partner remained in the car, hanging out of the open window. 

 

Eric quirked an eyebrow. _Why is he wearing sunglasses at night? If he thinks it will intimidate me, it will fail,_ Eric thought, though he did wonder why some people wore sunglasses at night. Vampires could get away with it, they had superior vision; but humans did not, and the idea just seemed ridiculous to say the least.

 

“Just what seems to be the problem here?” the police officer asked.

 

“There is no problem,” Eric answered innocently.

 

The police officer looked down at the coughing and spluttering Sookie. “Why is there an extremely intoxicated young woman in your company, sir?”

 

Eric grimaced at the embarrassing situation. “She is my friend; I am taking her home from a night out at a bar, she is unable to do so herself.”

 

“Uh huh, you wouldn’t happen to be coming from _Fangtasia_ , would you?” the police officer questioned.

 

“Yes,” Eric said stiffly.

 

“And you wouldn’t happen to be a _vampire_ would you now, sir?” the police officer pressed, taking a good look at Eric’s pale complexion.

 

“ _Yes_ , I would happen to be a vampire, and we _have_ frequented Fangtasia as it is _my_ establishment! What difference does that make?” Eric asked, feeling his anger rise at the insolent human police officer.

 

It was then, that Sookie threw up some more, though this time it was through her nose. “I got vomit in my hair,” she eventually whimpered, examining her long hair.

 

“Errgh! Sookie!” Eric grumbled.

 

The police officer looked down at Sookie then back at his partner who was still in the police car. Both officers started to laugh at the situation.

 

The police officer who had been talking to Eric returned his attention back to the vampire. “No difference, sir. Just making sure everything is all right, you enjoy the rest of your evening.” He dipped his hat at Eric and got back into the car with his partner before driving off, leaving Eric all on his own to deal with the drunken Sookie.

 

Eric felt absolute despair to be abandoned, dealing with a drunk woman was something he was not used to, as will as being laughed at for being in an embarrassing situation. Unfortunately, Eric was left to grin and bare it, as the saying goes.

 

Eric held Sookie's hair back while she continued to vomit, doing his best not to watch or smell, for the scene would have grated on his acute sense. When Sookie was finished, he bundled her back into his car and sped to her house as quickly as possible. Thankfully, Sookie was quiet for the rest of the drive, with her head resting against the window, she whimpered helplessly, obviously feeling delicate from having just thrown up.

 

However, upon reaching Sookie's home, she seemed to have perked up a bit, and was back to being in a playful mood. She insisted that Eric carry her inside because her legs refused to work, and she stubbornly sat on the floor to demonstrate the fact.

 

It was with a resentful sigh that Eric took the offered house keys from Sookie and picked her up, making his way to deposit Sookie inside her house.

 

“Will you stop wiggling,” Eric complained after a while, holding Sookie in his arms and trying to unlock her front door at the same time.

 

“Sorry,” Sookie said with a giggle.

 

Eventually, Eric got the door open and carried Sookie inside her house. In Eric’s arms, Sookie tossed her handbag on the sideboard. Eric then kicked the front door closed and threw the keys alongside Sookie’s bag.

 

“Bedroom?” he asked.

 

“Why do you want to know where _my bedroom_ is?” Sookie questioned with a grin.

 

“Because, Miss Stackhouse, I do not trust you to walk up the stairs on your own. Plus, I want to see you in your bed, safe and asleep before I leave-”

 

“Helloooo, Eric Northman, are you in there?” Sookie called, knocking on Eric’s temple with her knuckles.

 

Eric screwed his eyes closed and pulled his head away. “Do not do that,” he said in an irritated voice.

 

Sookie giggled. “This personality transplant suits you.”

 

“I have not had a personality transplant,” Eric said in an affronted tone. 

 

Again, Sookie giggled. “You’re not normally this nice.”

 

“I am perfectly capable of being nice…when I want to be,” Eric said in his defence.

 

“Up the stairs and follow your nose,” Sookie said while pointing.

 

“Sorry?” Eric questioned with a quizzical look, confused by the sudden change of subject.

 

“You wanted to know where my bedroom is. You are going to tuck me in…right?”

 

“In a matter of words, yes,” Eric said, remembering his earlier question. Starting his assent of the stairs, he literally followed his nose, picking up on Sookie’s scent that lead to the bedroom.

 

Sookie wrapped her arms tighter around Eric and rested her head against his shoulder. “I like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Snuggling against you.”

 

“Leave Bill Compton, and I promise you can snuggle with me as much as you want, among other things.”

 

Sookie sighed. “I might just take you up on that.”

 

“And I might just hold you to it,” Eric replied, walking into Sookie’s bedroom and gently setting her down on the bed.

 

He made a quick detour to the bathroom – locating the room easily - and collected a damp wash cloth, returning to wipe Sookie’s mouth and hands clean from where she had vomited.

 

“Can you get me my make up removing wipes?” Sookie asked.

 

“Where are they?”

 

“In the bathroom, on the top of the vanity unit, you can’t miss ‘em.”

 

In a flash of movement, Eric collected the wipes Sookie requested and handed them to her. As Sookie removed a cleansing wipe from the pack, she started to take her make up off. Eric picked up a brush on the bedside cabinet and sat beside her on the bed, gently brushing her hair out, with the moonlight illuminating the room through the bedroom window.

 

When Sookie was done removing her make up, she dropped the wipes to the floor. “I need a night dress, there’s one in the top draw,” she said, pointing to the dresser.

 

Eric returned the brush from where he found it and went to the dresser, opening the top draw and pulling out a long pink t-shirt.

 

“That will do,” Sookie called, unbuttoning her cardigan.

 

Eric tossed the garment on the bed and walked around to the front of Sookie. He got down on his knees and started to remove her shoes, socks and jeans, while Sookie worked on her upper garments.

 

Eric paid little attention to Sookie until her saw a bra fly passed his head and land on the floor. He quickly glanced up, and saw a half naked Sookie pull the pink t-shirt over her head, trying to get her head through the hole. The brief look gained him the chance to see the most perfect breast he had ever seen. It was enough of a view to have him salivating for more, and he had to quickly advert his eyes before he was caught ogling.

 

With her nightdress now on, Sookie started to help Eric remove her jeans by wriggling as Eric pulled them down her legs. “You’ve seen my underwear,” Sookie laughed with a blush.

 

“Believe me, I am not looking at you inappropriately…unfortunately,” Eric assured Sookie, taking her jeans and folding them over a chair.

 

Sookie got under the covers of her bed and settled down to sleep. “Eric,” she called.

 

“Yes?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Thanks for bringing me home and putting me to bed,” Sookie said, with her eyes closing.

 

“It was a pleasure,” Eric purred.

 

“Liar,” Sookie said with a yawn. “It’s never a pleasure putting a drunk to bed,” she continued with a smile on her lips.

 

“Are you going to vomit again?” Eric asked, changing the subject.

 

“I hope not.”

 

“Will you cry again?”

 

“Why would I want to cry?”

 

“That is a good question,” Eric said gently, reaching out to stroke her hair.

 

Sookie’s light snoring indicated to the vampire she had fallen asleep. Silently, Eric picked up her clothes and neatly put them aside, he then picked up her face wipes and returned them to the bathroom and then making his way downstairs. Before leaving, he collected her car keys, making a mental note to send someone over to drop her car off in the morning.

 

The next day, Sookie’s head was pounding, literally pounding. Her stomach was sore, her mouth was dry, her eyes were groggy and everything was spinning. She buried herself deeper under the covers, thanking the heavens she didn’t have to go into work today, though she wished the pounding in her head would go away.

 

She squirmed in discomfort at her throbbing head ache. She could actually feel and hear the bang, bang, bang of her ailment.

 

 _That’s odd,_ she thought, hearing another dose of banging in her head.

 

Her eyes fluttered opened and she listened intently.

 

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

It wasn’t her head that was banging – even with the headache she had – it was someone at the front door.

 

Sookie groaned, reluctantly sliding out of her warm and cosy bed. She found her robe and pulled it on, when she spotted a neat pile of clothes she had worn yesterday that she couldn’t remember making. However, with more pounding at her front door, she was reminded that someone was _knocking_.

 

“Hang on,” she called, carefully walking down the stairs. _Whoever keeps pounding on my door like that is gonna break it down_.

 

Sookie opened her front door, and found a disgruntled man in a suit. “It’s gone 1pm,” the man said in a surly voice.

 

“Sorry?” Sookie croaked the question.

 

“I’ve been knocking on your door for the passed 20 minutes, it's gone 1 O'clock in the afternoon, and you've only just got up!” the man continued.

 

“Sorry, I-”

 

“I don’t really care. You’re, Sookie Stackhouse, right?” the man questioned.

 

“Yes…who may I ask are you?”

 

“Bobby Burnham. Eric Northman asked me to return your car to you today, you left it at Fangtasia last night,” he said, holding Sookie’s car keys aloft.

 

Sookie’s brow creased in confusion. _What was I doing at Fangtasia last night? And how did I get home?_ Her mental questions soon ceased when she saw the disapproving stare of Mr. Burnham. She took her keys. “Thank you-”

 

“Mr. Northman also asked me to give you this,” Mr. Burnham said, interrupting Sookie and pulling out an envelope from inside his jacket pocket for Sookie, and shoved it into her hands.

 

He didn’t wait for Sookie to reply, he had done what he had been sent to do and saw no need for further conversation. Turning quickly on his heel, he walked down the porch steps, pulling a phone from his jacket and ordering himself a cab as he walked down Sookie’s drive.

 

 _How rude!_ Sookie thought, watching the retreating Mr. Burnham. However, with the inconsiderate man leaving, Sookie decided to close her front door without the courtesy of a ‘good bye’. She then staggered to her living room and slumped into an armchair, feeling unwell as she tried to remember what happened last night.

 

Sookie remembered going to see her boyfriend, Bill, last night, and having a huge argument about him letting her down and not informing her that he wasn’t able to keep their plans; only for Bill to retaliate with that he was working on something more important than catering to her whims. With the hurtful comment said, she did the one thing she knew that would annoy Bill the most; she visited Fangtasia on her own, with the intent to have a good time.

 

Upon getting to Fangtasia, she ran into Pam, who surprised Sookie by buying her a drink. In fact, Pam bought so many drinks last night that it would account for her horrible hangover this afternoon.

 

Sookie buried her head in her hands as she remembered getting absolutely sloshed at the vampire bar. Her embarrassment grew when she remembered telling Pam things she probably shouldn’t have; like when her and Bill were having sex, that Bill gets this twitch right before he climaxes, and that she finds it so off putting she sometimes had to fake her own orgasm. The blonde telepath hoped such revelations didn’t come back to haunt her, but she couldn’t imagine Pam keeping such information to herself.

 

Things were made worse for Sookie when she remembered Eric entering the scene, and witnessing her drunk. It was bad enough having Pam witness her talking nonsense and dancing stupidly, but Eric had also seen all of that, along with the entire bar patrons of Fangtasia as well. 

 

Sookie tried to spin a positive on the bad situation; at least that _jerk_ of guy hadn’t grabbed her butt, thanks to the intervention of Eric. If the stranger had succeeded in his lewd advances, all hell would have broke loose.

 

However, her relief was short lived, when she remembered Eric being forced to drive her home, and her crying hysterically in his car about Bill and their problems. She then groaned awkwardly, as the memory of Eric stopping his car so she could vomit came rushing back to her, which would account for the foul taste in her mouth. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Eric had to actually, physically, put her to bed last night, and could have potentially seen her boobs when she changed into her night dress.

 

“Oh no!” Sookie wailed, wrapping her arms around her breasts.

 

She was grateful that Eric had taken care of her and seen her home safely, but the mortification of her actions was wearing on her. There was no way, Eric, or Pam, were going to let her drunken antics slide. She was certain that every time she saw either of them they were going to have an embarrassing comment to make. 

 

However, at least she wouldn’t have to see Pam or Eric tonight; as Eric had been kind enough to send someone to drop her car round so she wouldn’t have to collect it herself. However, the true question was, how long could she possibly avoid Fangtasia and its owners.

 

It was then, that she remembered the envelope Mr. Burnham had delivered on behalf of Eric.

 

She looked at it – now slightly crumpled, thanks to hugging herself – and opened it, pulling out a sheet of folded paper. Opening the sheet of paper up, she saw elegant and cursive hand writing.

 

 _My Dearest, Sookie,_

 

 _I hope you are not suffering too much this following day from your night of intoxication. It was certainly a night to remember – even if it was for reasons I would not have imagined – though I wonder how well your memory will fair of last night, I will gladly fill you in on any blank spots._

 

 _As you may have already figured out, I sent my day man, Mr. Bobby Burnham, to return your car to you. If there has been any damaged to your car while in my care, please inform me and I shall see to the repair or compensate you._

 

 _However, upon hearing your tale of woe and disappointment last night – caused by the neglect of a certain William Compton – I would very much like the pleasure of easing your suffering. I have arranged a date at the cinema tonight, for your viewing pleasure, and I will personally pick you up at precisely 8pm this evening._

 

 _I have but one request…_ _no_ _crying!_

 

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 

… _and Naughtily…and Sexily…and hopefully naked too,_

 

 _~ E. Northman ~_

 

Sookie re-read the letter many times, unable to believe what she was reading, though once realisation set in, the letter really didn’t surprise her that much. It was full of Eric’s little innuendos and patronising, and it didn’t shock her one tiny bit that he was trying to make a move on her after last night.

 

She set the letter down on the coffee table, wondering what she should do. She couldn’t really go to the movies with _Eric_. Eric was a manipulative, son of a bitch who would do anything to get his leg over with her. Yet, Bill had been so neglectful of her recently that she wondered if it really mattered whether she went out with Eric or not. Especially given the fact Eric had been so kind to her last night that; he had looked after her and tucked her into bed, even though she was an annoying drunk fool. She couldn’t see Bill doing that, certainly not without berating her horribly.

 

She felt so alienated and distant from Bill right now, like he no longer cared for her. He refused to tell her anything that was going on in his life that it cast many doubts and suspicions. Of course, Sookie understood the dangers of vampire politics, she had been caught up in them herself and generally it was something she wanted to avoid. But this situation was ridiculous; Bill gave her no assurances that things were all right between them, and just left her hanging and wondering if perhaps it was time they moved on from one another.

 

Every time she tried to see Bill, she felt like she was a nuisance and a burden to him, and that he would much prefer it if she was gone. He had even said that to her once, in not so many unkind words, but the implications had still stung painfully and Sookie ended up going home that evening and crying herself to sleep. 

 

Then there were the night classes Bill had been taking. Every Monday night Sookie found it impossible to get hold of Bill, when she finally confronted Bill about it, he merely answered that he had taken a class to learn the use of computers. Hardly incriminating; yet Sookie couldn’t help wondering why he had not been forthcoming with the information and left her paranoid about what was truly going on. It was no skin off her nose that Bill had taken an interest in something and wanted to learn something new, it had just been extremely inconsiderate that he had not bothered to tell her he would be unavailable on Monday nights.

 

Last night had been the final straw, and her reactions were pure retaliation against Bill’s neglect, maybe even a cry for attention. Yet Sookie doubted Bill was even aware of what she had done, and if he was, she doubted that he was at all bothered. Eric seemed to care though, if his actions of last night were anything to go by, and now this invitation for a date.

 

Sookie was torn on whether she wanted to go or not, though perhaps it was more of a case of _should_ she go. Deep down part of her really did want to spend time with Eric, it wasn’t very often that you got asked out by a sexy and powerful man like Eric, and she had often fantasised about being with Eric – even if part of that was a response to consuming his blood. Yet she was still tied to Bill – though very loosely at this current time – and couldn’t help feeling that she would be cheating on him were she to accept Eric’s offer.

 

 _We’d only be going as friends_ , Sookie thought, trying to convince herself, though she doubted Eric truly saw him and her as _just friends_.

 

However, Sookie was unable to think straight about her dilemma. A wave of nausea hit her and she had to get up from her seat and hurry to the kitchen sink to vomit. One thing was for certain in her mind, if she continued to feel like this later this evening, she definitely wasn’t going out with Eric tonight, no matter what she wanted to do.

 

Later on, after much recuperation and rest, Sookie had finally decided to go on her date with Eric, though in her mind it was a friendly date only. She had recovered from her hangover with a couple of hours extra sleep, and eating some good old fashioned home cooking. She was feeling much better now; though she made a mental note never to allow Pam to buy her drinks again.

 

She stood in front of the mirror, checking her appearance. She had dressed in jeans, a buttoned shirt and a pair of black pumps, keeping things casual for her _friendly_ date. However, her jeans just happened to be her tight, sexy pair, her shirt was cream satin with cute black bow, and her shoes were a shiny black pump with adorable kitten heel. She had also worn extra make-up than normal, and sprayed some perfume on her as she popped in a pair of fancy earrings. Her outfit was more glammed-up-casual than just casual; though she tried to delude herself that she wasn’t dressing up for Eric because in a way her outfit was still casual.

 

Standing in front of the mirror and confronting herself, she wondered that perhaps seeing Eric wasn’t such a good idea after all, and that maybe she was opening a can of worms that should remain closed. However, the time for action on her reflections was over, as there was a knock at the door. She knew it was Eric; it was bang on eight, and whoever was knocking projected no mental thought which signalled it was a vampire, and there was only one vampire that was arriving at eight at her house tonight.

 

She released a shaky breath and grabbed her smart black clutch bag. She walked down the stairs and answered her front door, sure enough, Eric stood on her porch. Eric was dressed casually too, black jeans, black wife beater and black leather jacket. Sookie had seen him wear the outfit before, but it always looked good on Eric and took her breath away.

 

“Hi,” Sookie greeted nervously.

 

“Ready?” Eric asked with a tilt of his head.

 

“Um…yeah.”

 

“You do not sound too sure,” Eric teased with a grin.

 

“No, no, I’m sure…I’m ready,” Sookie replied, stepping out of her house and locking her front door.

 

Eric escorted Sookie to his car and held the door open for her.

 

“Thank you,” Sookie said, climbing into the vehicle.

 

“You look very nice this evening,” Eric purred.

 

“Thanks,” Sookie said with a blush, though she also felt a jolt of excitement in her stomach at the compliment.

 

“You smell very nice too,” Eric continued.

 

Sookie gave a nervous smile, fastening her seat belt.

 

Eric closed the car door and walked round to the driver’s side.

 

Sookie took the time to survey the interior of Eric’s car and had a flashback of her drunk talking about how nice Eric’s car was. She groaned at her embarrassment and hid her face behind her bag.

 

“Are you okay?” Eric asked.

 

Sookie jumped with fright, being caught off guard by Eric and failing to notice he had even entered the car. “Fine,” Sookie said quickly, trying to save herself any further embarrassment.

 

Eric started his engine. “How do you feel after your heavy consumption of alcohol last night?”

 

“I’m okay.”

 

Eric gave Sookie disbelieving stare.

 

Sookie squirmed in her seat. “I was a little delicate earlier today…but I’m fine now.”

 

“I am glad to hear,” Eric said, returning his attention to the road.

 

“I’m sorry about last night.”

 

“Do not worry about it…I have seen people far worse than you at my establishment…though I have never had to take care of them before.”

 

Sookie groaned. “Thanks for that. I didn’t vomit on you or in your car did I?”

 

“Thankfully no. But I can take you to the spot where you did vomit-”

 

“No,” Sookie said quickly.

 

Eric chuckled.

 

“So, what film are we going to see?”

 

“It is a surprise.”

 

“The good kind or the bad kind?”

 

“The good kind, Sookie. As if there could be a bad kind.”

 

“When it comes to you, Eric Northman, there is certainly a bad kind.”

 

Eric laughed once again. “You hurt my feelings.”

 

“Riiiiiiight,” Sookie dubiously replied.

 

They drove in silence for a while when Eric spoke up. “So, what you discussed with Pam last night-”

 

“Is between me and Pam, girly stuff,” Sookie said, interrupting Eric and hoping to quell his curiosity.

 

“Strange…Pam did not understand such a notion and told me every thing…”

 

“Oh no,” Sookie said under her breath, hiding behind her bag once again, wishing the earth would open up and swallow her.

 

Eric continued talking, “Does Bill really twitch-”

 

“I’m not discussing this with you, Eric Northman!” Sookie snapped, feeling her cheeks flush.

 

Eric glanced at Sookie. “Okay…you are adorable when you blush by the way.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Eric was silent for a minute, but was unable to remain quiet for long. “Just one question…”

 

“Eric,” Sookie groaned.

 

Eric ignored Sookie’s groan of mortification. “How do you get away with faking your orgasms? Have you not had Bill’s blood? Surely he would know you are not…enjoying yourself.”

 

Sookie thought for a moment. “I don’t know…I just faked it, like in When Harry Met Sally…”

 

Eric’s eyebrows shot up with surprise.

 

“It never occurred to me that he would sense through the connection that I wasn’t…in the throes of passion, so to speak,” Sookie continued.

 

“He would have known, you have had a bucket load of his blood. I think it is very inconsiderate of him to take his pleasure without seeing to your needs-”

 

“I don’t want to talk about Bill,” Sookie snapped, feeling angry at the point Eric was making, learning that Bill’s neglect went further than she thought. “This is a Bill free evening.”

 

“That I can promise you,” Eric assured.

 

“Good!”

 

Eric drove in silence for a moment, when another question started to bother him. “How come you decided to join me this evening?”

 

Sookie shrugged. “You didn’t leave me much room to refuse. You’re asleep during the day; you couldn’t exactly take a phone call for me to decline.”

 

“Hmm…I was expecting to wake to an abundance of messages with you berating me for some reason or another,” Eric mused.

 

“I-I hadn’t thought of that,” Sookie stammered.

 

“I see,” Eric replied, pulling his car to a stop in the parking lot. 

 

He got out of the car and walked to the other side, opening the door for Sookie and extending his hand. Sookie took his and climbed out of the vehicle, though she pulled her hand away from his and clasped her bag with both hands in front of her, feeling it was too inappropriate to hold his hand any further when another was her boyfriend.

 

They walked side by side one another into the cinema.

 

“Northman, I have two tickets booked for the recent Jennifer Lopez film,” Eric said to the cashier when they got to the front desk.

 

Sookie gave Eric a questioning look, but remained silent.

 

“Oh yes,” the cashier said in understanding, pulling out two tickets that had been put aside. “Premium seating, screen seven.”

 

“Thank you,” Eric said, taking the tickets and placing his hand on Sookie’s lower back, guiding her away from the front desk.

 

Sookie had to hold back a gasp when feeling Eric touch her. It was hardly anything sexual, quite innocent actually, but she couldn’t help but focus on the physical interaction Eric gave her. Having been starved of affection and attention from Bill for so long, the little contact Eric gave her was like a reservoir flooding her.

 

“Eric, how did you get tickets for that movie? It finished viewing last night,” Sookie questioned in a low whisper.

 

“I persuaded them to show it tonight.”

 

“How?” Sookie pressed, worried at what methods Eric had used to _persuade_.

 

“By paying extra money.”

 

“Oh… _oh_ ,” Sookie replied. She was glad to learn that Eric hadn’t hurt anyone, yet she wasn’t comfortable with Eric spending excessive amounts of money on her; she was a woman who liked to stand on her own two feet. “You know, you didn’t have to do that,” she said.

 

“Why not? I thought you wanted to see this film.”

 

“I do…but that doesn’t mean you have to go spending silly amounts of money on me.”

 

“It is not silly amounts of money-”

 

“Really? Paying extra for the cinema to show a finished movie and getting premium seating, don’t you think that’s a little expensive?”

 

“Premium seating is only a dollar extra, plus, I am 6’4” tall, I need the leg room.”

 

“Oh…okay…on the premium seating that is…It’s only a dollar extra?” Sookie asked, surprised to learn such a fact.

 

“Yes.”

 

 _Bill never pays for premium, always said it was too expensive,_ Sookie thought, remembering the times Bill had previously took her to the cinema. _He’d always buy the cheap seats and left me all squashed up in the middle while he took the luxury of the end seat…some southern gentleman_! She mentally scoffed, realising Bill had been neglecting her even further.

 

“Would you like anything?” Eric asked, indicating towards the snack stations and drawing Sookie out of her thoughts.

 

Sookie shook her head. “Nope, I’m good. Plus, that stuff is ridiculously expensive-”

 

“You need to stop worrying about me spending money,” Eric gently pointed out.

 

“Eric, I’m not here tonight to have loads of money spent on me.”

 

“I know you are not, but this is not breaking my bank balance, if you want popcorn, you can have it…among other things.”

 

Sookie looked over at the treats and then shook her head again. “Nope, I’m watching my weight anyway.”

 

Eric arched a disbelieving eyebrow. “You know, you are very stubborn.”

 

“I could say the same about you,” Sookie replied, taking Eric’s arm and dragging him up the stairs to screen seven.

 

They walked into the darkened room, and Sookie allowed Eric to guide her, what with his vision being better than hers. 

 

The premium seating was far greater than the normal seats. It was pretty much rows of combined love seats that were big and cushiony, with plenty of cup holders and little tables, along with an abundance of leg room.

 

Sookie sat down. “I can’t believe the leg room, no wonder you wanted these seats,” she gushed, stretching her legs out, trying to reach the row in front of her.

 

Eric smiled at Sookie, before throwing his jacket over the chair and taking his seat next to Sookie.

 

Sookie looked about the empty, dark room. "It's really quiet, I wonder if anyone knows the film is screening for an extra night?"

 

"I doubt it, not that it would make any difference if they did, we would be the only ones here regardless," Eric said.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I booked the entire screen-"

 

"You booked the _entire_ screen for just the two of us?" Sookie questioned in a flat voice.

 

"Yes. Humans are noisy creatures, always talking, or rattling something, or fidgeting or on their phones-"

 

"Most people have their phones on vibrate at the cinema."

 

Eric gave Sookie a flat stare. "Sookie, I am a vampire, I can hear phones vibrating...and the clicking of the keys...and I notice the illumination of the phone's back-light-"

 

"All right, I get it, you like things quiet. But won't _I_ be too noisy for you?"

 

Eric grinned with a crinkle of his nose. "You are an exception, and I think there are many noises you could make that I would like to hear."

 

"Eric!"

 

"I would prefer to hear you scream my name as I make you climax numerous times-"

 

Sookie playfully jabbed Eric's upper arm. "Don't be vulgar," she chastised, though Eric's words gave her a flutter of excitement in her chest.

 

Eric chuckled.

 

Watching the screen, Sookie saw the opening credits roll up. "Where are the adverts?" Sookie questioned.

 

"Why would I want to watch a load of adverts for stuff I do not want or need?"

 

"You paid them not to show the adverts?" Sookie pressed.

 

"Precisely," Eric answered.

 

"And the movie trailers too?"

 

"Again, why would I want to watch a load of trailers for films I do not wish or need to see?"

 

"Hmm...you must _really_ wanna see this movie, to go to all this trouble."

 

"Not really," Eric said with a shrug.

 

Sookie sat up straight in her seat. "Whoa...hang on a minute...let me get this straight. You paid the cinema to screen a film for an extra night, then booked out the entire screen for just the two of us and purchasing premium seating, plus paying the cinema not to show the adverts and trailers because _you_ don't want to watch them...all for a movie you don't what to see...why?"

 

Eric looked at her with big blue eyes. "Because you wanted to see the film, and you had cried after _Compton_ let you down."

 

Sookie was gobsmacked. "You did all this for me, because Bill hadn’t taken me to the movies?"

 

Eric averted his eyes from Sookie and shifted in his seat awkwardly. "Yes," was his simple answer.

 

Sookie swallowed the lump of emotion that had formed in her throat. "Well, even though I think you spent a ton of money on me, when you really shouldn't have, this is very sweet and nice of you, Eric...thank you."

 

"You are welcome...are you going to be quiet now or must I watch the movie with you insistent chatter?" Eric asked without looking at Sookie.

 

Sookie rolled her eyes and relaxed back into her seat.

 

The pair sat in silence, occasionally glancing at one another. However, the silence wasn't to remain, when Sookie made regular comments, questions and complaints throughout the movie, much to Eric's annoyance.

 

"Oh come on!" Sookie cried, throwing her hands in the air. "What about the first guy? We spent the first 20 minutes of the film chasing him, and now he's completely forgotten about!"

 

"Sookie, if you do not shut up right now, I will personally gag you! You are fast moving into the group of people I find irritating at the cinema and strongly reminding me why I prefer watching movies at home and on my own!" Eric snapped.

 

"Sorry," Sookie squeaked.

 

"Just shut up!" Eric growled, almost rising from his seat.

 

Sookie flinched, but got the message to be quiet as she sat stiffly in her seat. She thought Eric was being a little unfair, she couldn't help making the comments she made, the film was terrible; the acting was so wooden you could stake a vampire with it, and the plot-holes and inconsistencies were beyond riddling. However, she didn't want to upset Eric after he had gone to all this trouble for her and spent all this money to take her to the cinema to see a movie she had specifically wanted to see. 

 

She looked over at him and admired his strong arms and shoulders in the wife beater he wore, which stirred her imagination. She couldn't help the dirty thoughts she had of Eric, he was a handsome man, and the blood she had consumed of his left her with some very heated dreams. Her thoughts were turning very naughty indeed right now, making them especially illicit when she was still with Bill, but thanks to her lover's neglect, she couldn't help wondering if Eric would show her more attention.

 

Her heart was racing with the thought of how Eric could satisfy her, and she started to lightly pant as her excitement grew. They were all alone in a darkened cinema, and sitting in the fabled back row where all the supposedly interesting stuff happens.

 

"Eric?"

 

Eric spoke the word ‘Yes’ through gritted teeth, keeping the eyes on the screen.

 

"Have you ever done anything in the back row of a cinema?" Sookie asked coyly.

 

"Yes," Eric answered with an exasperated sigh.

 

"I haven't."

 

"Poor you, please shut up," the vampire replied, unable to pick up on the suggestive tone in Sookie's voice.

 

Sookie grinned inwardly, she didn't intend to speak any further. She reached out and placed her hand on Eric's denim clad thigh, she noted that his leg muscles felt very firm. Biting her bottom lip firmly, she inched her hand upwards, keeping her eyes on the screen.

 

With his fingers bridged while watching the movie, Eric instantly noted the small hand upon his persons. He was mesmerised by the small and bashful contact Sookie made, watching keenly as her hand slowly made its way to his crotch. He was unable to take his eyes away, he had always dreamed and hoped for such a thing to happen, but he never imagined Sookie making the first move, and certainly not in the back row of the cinema.

 

Sookie's hand eventually cupped Eric's crotch, massaging his hardening manhood through the course material of his jeans. Eric was now silently panting and he was in some sort of shock, yet he didn't want Sookie to stop.

 

Keeping her eyes on the screen while she touched Eric up, Sookie decided to be bolder with her actions. She started to unfasten his belt and jeans single handed; it was a fiddly task she fumbled with in the dark room, and it didn't help matters that she wasn't looking. However, she eventually got her task done, and slipped her hand inside to grasp Eric’s cock.

 

Sookie blinked in surprise. “You don’t wear underpants?” she asked, turning her head to look at Eric.

 

Eric now had a firm hold of the arm rest of the chair he sat in. With wide eyes he looked at Sookie and shook his head ‘no’, unable to physically speak.

 

Sookie shrugged. “Makes my job easier,” she said, pumping his firming cock.

 

Sookie continued to work Eric, until she felt he was fully erect, then she pulled his dick out of the confines of his jeans, leaned over and engulfed him into her mouth. She kissed, sucked and licked Eric’s cock like she was sucking on a Popsicle, while her hand continued to pump the base of him. Sookie was able to tell that Eric was bigger than Bill, and was a little daunted by taking the whole of him in her mouth considering this was the first time she had ever given a blow job, however, she enjoyed what she did so far and showed it by moaning frequently.

 

Eric gasped and whimpered to feel Sookie giving him oral pleasure. His hands went to her hair - which felt very soft in his fingertip as he stroked it - and his eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the vibrations of her moans down his cock. He had always fantasised about Sookie giving him a blow job, and to have her do it in the back row of the cinema was beyond his wildest dreams, and it wasn’t long before his balls were tightening and he shot his load into her mouth.

 

Sookie gagged slightly at the sudden surprise of Eric reaching climax, and her throat instinctively swallowed the semen to keep from choking. She pulled her head up, licking her lips and savouring the taste of Eric, feeling self satisfied at her triumph of making Eric come.

 

“I’ve never done that before,” Sookie commented with a giggle.

 

Eric shook his head to make sure he really heard what he heard. Unable to believe such a fact when Sookie had just given him such good head. “Really?”

 

Sookie nodded. “Bill never let me do it.”

 

Eric was even more shocked to learn that Bill would pass up on something so divine. “ _Really_?”

 

Again Sookie nodded. “Went on about it not being proper for a lady to do such a thing.”

 

“He was a fool, you are good at it.”

 

“Thank you,” Sookie giggled.

 

Eric reached over and grabbed Sookie’s hips, pulling her over to him so that she was now straddling him in the seat with her knees either side of him in the confined space.

 

“What are you doing?” Sookie asked.

 

“Returning the favour,” Eric answered, nipping at Sookie’s lips with playful kisses and pulling the black bow of her shirt undone.

 

Sookie relaxed into her new position, wrapping her arms around Eric's neck and deepening the kisses they shared. Eric’s hands made light work of the buttons of her shirt, and soon the garment fell open. His large hands skimmed her abdomen and side, reaching up to cup her full breast through her lacy bra.

 

“Eric,” Sookie said, pulling out of their kiss.

 

Eric hummed in recognition of Sookie wanting his attention, kissing her neck with open mouthed kisses.

 

“Did you see my boobs last night when I changed into my nightdress?” she asked.

 

Eric froze; slowly he pulled away from her neck to look Sookie in the eye with wide eyes. His hands were still firmly on the breasts Sookie had asked about. He gulped nervously before answering. “Only a peek and it was by accident, I swear…however, they are the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen.”

 

Sookie smiled at the compliment. “Really?”

 

Eric’s thumbs started to brush over Sookie’s hardening nipples. “They are perfect,” he confirmed.

 

Sookie leaned in to kiss Eric passionately while he worked her breasts in his skilled hands.

 

Smacking lips and blissful sighs echoed in the nearly empty room, which soon turned to moans of pleasure when Eric slipped a hand in Sookie’s jeans. He unfastened the button and zipper and in went his hand, finding Sookie’s clit instantly and stroking it in circles.

 

Stroking her, Eric noted that Sookie was dripping wet with arousal. “You are very wet for me, little Sookie,” Eric purred between kisses and stroking her pussy.

 

“I can’t help it, I’ve been sucking your dick,” Sookie replied, nuzzling Eric’s nose.

 

“You liked sucking me?”

 

“Yeah,” Sookie replied with a breathy moan. She started to bite her bottom lip and grind her hips against Eric’s hand, reaching climax.

 

“Does that feel good?” Eric asked.

 

Sookie nodded, unable to talk as her body trembled.

 

“Do you like me touching you?”

 

“Yes!” she gasped.

 

“I like touching you too.”

 

“OH!” Sookie cried, lurching forward into Eric. She collapsed on top of him and shuddered with aftershocks when her orgasm was finished.

 

Once recovered, Sookie leaned off Eric and he pulled his hand away from Sookie’s womanhood, giving her his slick fingers to suck. With a single hand, Eric tugged Sookie’s jeans down until they were around her ankles. He then fidgeted in his seat, pulling his own jeans partially down, exposing his still erect cock even further.

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Sookie said excitedly when Eric pulled his fingers from her lips.

 

“Believe it, for we are…that is if you want to?” Eric asked, keenly waiting for her reply.

 

Sookie nodded. “I want to,” she said, taking his cock and guiding it to her dripping wet entrance.

 

She grasped his shoulders and pushed down. “Take it gently,” Eric advised, holding her hips lovingly.

 

Sookie nodded, but bit her lip in pain as she took the whole of him inside of her. Eric was big, she knew this from giving him a blow job, she just never realised how big until she penetrated herself onto him and felt him stretch her sex uncomfortably. However, she eventually, and painfully, took the whole of Eric Northman’s cock inside her pussy, before falling forward and holding onto him.

 

“It hurts,” she whimpered as her womanhood stung.

 

“Just relax; you do not have to move until you are ready. Any pain you feel will pass,” Eric soothed, wrapping his arms around her and gently rubbing her back. “By the way, you feel very good around my cock,” Eric added.

 

Sookie laughed. 

 

After a while, Sookie sat up straight while still grasping Eric’s shoulders, and she slowly rocked her hips up and down.

 

“Gently,” Eric reminded her.

 

Sookie rested her forehead against Eric’s. “Does that feel good?”

 

“Very,” Eric answered through pants, looking into her eyes.

 

Sookie continued with her gentle rocking, while being given constant kisses from Eric as his hands caressed her sides and back. When she felt more confident, and the pain passed, she moved faster, making her and Eric start to grunt and groan.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Eric gasped.

 

“Am I?” Sookie dubiously questioned.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want me?” she asked, with her voice needy.

 

Eric sensed that Bill’s neglect had left Sookie’s confidence and self worth damaged, and tarnish upon her he found unforgivable. “I have wanted you for a very long time,” he stated insistently.

 

“Really?”

 

“I have never desired a woman like I desire you.”

 

“You desire me?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Sookie reached for the head rest behind Eric and held it firmly, rocking her hips as hard as she could physically manage. “Your cock feels so good inside me,” she cried.

 

Eric kissed her bosom with open mouthed kisses, eventually engulfing a pert and lace clad nipple in his mouth, before switching to the other one. He alternated between each breast, groaning like a beast at the pleasure Sookie gave him.

 

The noises of Sookie's enjoyment grew, and it was like sweet music to Eric’s ears. She was a wonderful creature, and he had never had anyone who was a warm, tight or wet as her around his cock. Her pussy was pure delight, and as it started to spasm he could tell she was close for a second orgasm; so was he.

 

Eric gripped her hips, taking over the pace of things as he slammed Sookie up and down his shaft at a pace Sookie couldn’t muster by herself.

 

“Come for me,” Eric growled.

 

Sookie was screaming out in pleasure. She arched her body, throwing her head back and pushing her breast in Eric’s face. His fangs were now out and he lunged forward, biting her breast through the lace of her bra and drinking the most delicious blood he had ever tasted in his 1000 plus years of existence.

 

Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric’s shoulders and stroked his hair while her body convulsed with orgasm. “OH, ERIC!” she screamed.

 

Eric quickly followed, pulling his fangs from her breast crying out in a language Sookie did not understand, shooting stream after stream of his undead seed inside of her.

 

Eric collapsed into his seat, panting heavily and holding the trembling and whimpering Sookie against him. Lazily, he stroked and caressed her sweat dampened body. He looked up at the blank cinema screen, obviously the movie had ended; but Eric merely shrugged, the film had been rubbish anyway, besides, it was the company he had that made the evening so enjoyable, not the film.

 

Once they had both recovered, Eric and Sookie decided to leave, tidying themselves up and walking out of the cinema screen. Sookie hoped that she had straightened her clothes properly and was presentable, so it wasn’t obvious what she had done with Eric. However, she kept her eyes to the ground trying to not make eye contact with anyone; for fear of embarrassment should anyone figure out her scandalous deed. Eric on the other hand was the complete opposite to Sookie, walking with a spring in his step and a grin on his face, unashamed of his actions. 

 

Unfortunately, the suspicious glances and whispers from the cinema staff indicated that they all knew what Sookie and Eric had been doing. There wasn’t much escaping the situation really; they had both been rather noisy. All Sookie could realistically hope for now is that she didn’t blush too much and they could hurry up and get out of the building. Unfortunately, Sookie was having little luck with that as Eric was walking with a certain swagger like the cat who had just got the cream.

 

Eventually, they made it outside, and Sookie breathed a sigh of relief as the cool night air hit her.

 

“Are you hungry?” Eric asked.

 

Sookie felt her stomach rumble, she was starved, but Eric had already spent so much money on her, and she wasn’t sure if she should spend too much longer in his company. She was with Bill, and she had already gone on a _date_ with another man and then fucked him in the cinema. Yet again, Bill’s neglect left her wondering if there was much of a relationship to be had and had her questioning if she should really feel guilty about her actions. 

 

Eric had lavished her with much affection and attention, more so than what Bill ever seemed to do. It had her thinking that maybe an hour of two longer in Eric's company would be nice.

 

“Okay, but nothing too fancy, you’ve spent more than enough already,” Sookie said, making her mind up to spend more time with Eric.

 

Eric rolled his eyes at Sookie’s reservations, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking her to a nearby restaurant. “Fine, but I insist on desert.”

 

“Why would you insist on desert? You don’t eat food.”

 

“Oh I am having desert, it is between your thighs-”

 

Sookie laughed and jabbed Eric playfully in the ribs with her elbow. “Not in public big boy.”

 

“So I get to have desert in private?” Eric pressed keenly, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

 

Sookie laughed and shook her head. “You’re worse than a dog on heat.”

 

Eric laughed out loud. 

 

With Eric’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, Sookie decided to return the gesture and wrap an arm around his waist. “I’ve had a good time so far.”

 

“I should hope so too…though next time I am choosing the movie,” Eric replied.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sookie asked, narrowing her eyes at Eric.

 

“It means your taste in films is terrible.”

 

Sookie nudged Eric with her hip. “May I just remind you, it’s my terrible taste in movies that resulted in our back seat antics.”

 

Eric thought for a moment. “So it would seem…fair enough, you can choose all the movies we go and see.”

 

“You seem very certain that you are going to be getting other dates, I haven’t even agreed to a second one with you yet,” Sookie said, as they came to stop outside an Italian restaurant.

 

Eric held the door open for Sookie. “Are you certain that I will not be seeing you again?”

 

Sookie gave Eric a speculative look. “I’m gonna see how desert goes first before I make my mind up.” She then walked inside and asked the host for a table for two.

 

Eric chuckled, following Sookie inside.

 


End file.
